Desert Night
by stevenghost
Summary: They were in the desert and they were alone. Short, slashy, oneshot. SteveGhost.


Title: Desert Night

Rating: R

Date: 2/9/07

Authors notes: For the 'Fear' prompt over on the livejournal comm "lsfanfic". It will make more sense if you've read "Stay Awake" but it could also be considered a simple follow-up to "Lost Souls". Some timing may not be accurate with "Stay Awake" because it's been awhile since I've read it, but just uh...ignore that and go with the flow. XD All errors are my own as I'm too lazy to find a beta.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Poppy Z. Brite and the publishing companies she works with. No disrespect or harm is meant. Please don't sue because all I have is debt.

They were in the desert and they were alone. That's all Steve Finn could think about as his senses took over and his brain turned to mush.

He could feel Ghost's breath fluttering gently against his collarbone, causing Steve's own breath to catch sharply in his throat. Ghost's hair was spread out over his arm, leaving a deliciously warm layer of gold over Steve's beat up, torn jacket. He could smell molasses, the sweet, wonderful smell that filled his nose whenever Ghost was this close to him.

Steve forced his eyes shut and tried to concentrate on his breathing. In, out, in, out. He reopened his eyes, dark irises re-adjusting to the moonless, hot, sticky night. He shifted a little in his seat, causing Ghost to stir and nuzzle his face against Steve's filthy t-shirt.

Steve moaned. And then he tried not to pay attention to how Ghost's eyelashes fluttered. And how his nose flared slightly as he breathed in and snored lightly. And Steve definitely tried not to notice how Ghost's face seemed to be getting closer and closer to his own.

No, he didn't notice how Ghost unconciously licked his lips in his sleep, leaving a wet, moist pattern across his lips that was too irresistable, even for Steve's amazing self-control.

He bent the rest of the way down and captured Ghost's beautiful sensual lips with his own coarse, chapped ones. Brown eyes met blue as Ghost's fluttering eyelashes flew open and he wildly searched Steve's eyes trying to figure out what was going on.

Steve pressed his lips harder against the resisting mouth that he was currently trying to devour. Eyes and lips fought for control. Steve peered at Ghost as if trying to say 'Trust me'.

And so Ghost did.

And Steve had never been happier that his friend had absolute, unfailing faith in him because that meant he could suck on the delicious tongue that had been enticing him since they had left Missing Mile over a week ago.

Steve's hands had a mind of their own. He could feel Ghost's smooth skin beneath his fingertips and realized his hands were underneath Ghost's tie-dyed shirt. He found a nipple and tweaked it playfully, gently. Ghost groaned into Steve's mouth, his arms slipping around his friend's neck, hands burrowing into the dirty hair.

It was then that Steve realized what he was doing. He froze for a moment and then violently pushed Ghost away, ignoring the fact that he had just been unzipping his best friend's pants. Ignoring the fact that he was turned on thinking of the cock that he had been inches away from touching.

"Shit." Steve grabbed his head, his hands shaking. "Fuck. Ghost, I'm...fuck." He tried to concentrate on his breathing again. In, out, in, out. But his brain and his lungs weren't cooperating with each other and Steve started hyperventilating.

Ghost watched him closely from his position on the floor of the car where he had landed, then reached over Steve's legs and dumped out the paper bag of chips they had picked up in some tiny hick town a few hours back. "Here, use this."

Steve's hands still shook as he reached for the bag and Ghost shook his head. "Let me help you." Pale hands held the brown bag to Steve's mouth. "Now, do what you were trying to do before. In, out. In, out. Really slowly, okay?" Steve listened to Ghost's instructions as best he could and after a few minutes, he was breathing easier and had stopped shaking. His eyes sought Ghost's comforting blue ones. 'Forgive me', was what Steve was thinking; what Ghost saw was 'Love me'. He nodded gently, a soft smile on his face. Steve pushed Ghost's hand and the paper bag away from his mouth and his arms wrapped around the slim body in a bone crushing hug. Ghost returned the gesture and buried his face into the dirty, long hair he had grown to love. He breathed in Steve's scent; beer and cigarettes and sweat and tears and fear. It was always fear with Steve, no matter how hard Ghost tried to replace that emotion with something better; something more real.

But he supposed that was a reason why he loved him so much.

Steve's nasal passage was filled with the scent of Ghost again. It calmed him, helped him refocus and put his brain together. And Ghost's embrace was something he always enjoyed, no matter how hard he fought it. He felt at home when his friend's arms were wrapped tightly around him. But he told himself that it was because they were best friends. Nothing more. That he was turned on from kissing Ghost didn't mean anything. It was merely a reaction from not getting laid since before New Orleans.

He sighed. His cock was still hard. He shifted slightly so Ghost wouldn't have to feel it pressing against his stomach. That was the last thing he needed tonight after Steve had assaulted him. He'd take care of it at the next gas station they hit. For now, he just wanted to hold Ghost.

It was Ghost's turn to sigh. 'Maybe one day Steve will understand'. But for that moment, he was content just to hold the filthy, misguided man in his arms.


End file.
